


the way you look at me

by wonsbwoo



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, baekgyu, baekhyun is whipped, they are both whipped and smitten
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Mingyu’s gaze whenever he looked at him was a question Baekhyun wanted to spend his whole life answering.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> a commissioned fic under #FicsForACause
> 
> \- hello ella!! this one is for you :)) sobrang thankful ako for trusting me with writing for baekgyu TT__TT i hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this. love you <3
> 
> play 17 by pink sweat$ ft. svt

Nilibot ni Mingyu yung paningin niya trying to look for a certain someone. Napangiti siya when he spotted the familiar side profile so he immediately made his way into the crowd para lapitan ito. 

He didn’t need to utter a word kasi nilingon na siya nito nang nakangiti and Mingyu could swear his heart almost jumped dahil sa ngiti nito.

“Pagod ka na sumayaw?” the guy asked.

Mingyu shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

Nilahad niya kamay niya. “Save the best for last, Baek. Will you be my last dance?”

He received a small chuckle from the other bago niya maramdaman yung paglapat ng malambot nitong kamay sa kamay niya. “Of course, Gyu. Of course.”

He felt his heart beat twice faster when he saw the way Baekhyun’s eyes shined. God, Mingyu wished he could look at him like that forever.

They easily made their way to the dance floor and as if on cue, the song changed. 

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa nang marinig nila yung intro ng kanta.

_ Paborito nila ‘to. _

If Mingyu would be given a chance to listen to a song for the rest of his life, ito ‘yun.

Automatic na pumatong yung parehong kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Mingyu at kamay ni Mingyu sa bewang ni Baekhyun.

_ Since the day I met you _

_ Maybe it's just the beginning _

“Kamusta pagsayaw?” the smaller asked, swaying to the song with him. 

Mingyu shrugged. “Okay lang. Nakakaubos pala ng energy ‘tong prom. Hindi ako informed.”

Baekhyun giggled. “At least you enjoyed. Diba?” 

_ More irresistibly _

_ You're too shiny _

Tumango si Mingyu. He did. He is enjoying hanggang ngayon. Nung una, he was anxious. This will be the first and probably the last prom he will experience sa tanang buhay niya and he promised himself he’ll make the most of it.

“Sabi mo…” Baekhyun started, looking at him intently. He wanted to read his thoughts but his eyes were swimming with emotions. “Sabi mo you’ll dance with the person you like. Nasayaw mo na ba siya?”

_ I want to hold you in my arms _

_ Without a moment's delay _

Mingyu also promised himself he’ll have the courage to confess tonight. He’ll take the risk kahit pumalpak, he doesn’t care anymore. 

Mingyu gulped and licked his lips. “I am.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa sagot niya.

_ The way you looked at me _

_ A voice calling for me _

_ It's so beautiful _

“I am dancing with the person I like.”

Prom nila ngayong gabi and Baekhyun being his last dance was more than he could ask for.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Hindi maitago ni Mingyu yung kaba na nararamdaman niya. His hands are shaking, his legs are getting fidgety and he feels like he's going to run out of air in his lungs anytime soon.

“Pwede bang kumalma ka, pre?” saway sa kanya ni Sehun. Wonwoo murmured a quiet  _ ‘oo nga’ _ at the back habang inaayos yung gitara.

“Dalawang linggo tayo nag-practice para dito. ‘Wag mo sabihing mag-baback out ka?” sabi ni Wonwoo, giving him a glare. 

“At saka… walong buwan mo na nililigawan si Baekhyun. Bakit ngayon ka pa kakabahan?” dagdag ni Sehun.

Mingyu bites his lower lip. “What if I get tongue-tied?”

“Edi si Wonwoo kakanta para sayo,” sagot agad ni Sehun kaya naman nakakuha siya ng mahinang sapak galing kay Wonwoo. 

“Baka gusto mong mabasted si Mingyu nang wala sa oras?” 

Nag-ring nang paulit-ulit yung isang salita na ‘yon sa utak ni Mingyu.

_ Basted. _

_ Basted. _

_ Basted. _

_ Basted. _

Parang naubusan siya ng dugo sa katawan niya at parang nanghina yung dalawang tuhod niya sa nasabi ni Wonwoo. Parang nasense naman ni Wonwoo yung kaba niya kaya naramdaman niyang ginulo nito yung buhok niya.

“Gusto mo ba tawagin ko jowa ko para siya kakanta?”

Umiling si Mingyu. “‘Wag mo na istorbohin si Seungkwan. Kupal ka talaga.”

Sabay naman silang nagtawanan pero nawala rin ‘yun nung napatayo si Sehun sa inuupuan nila. 

“Boy, andiyan na,” bulong nito.

Napalingon si Mingyu sa direksyon na tinatanaw ng dalawa niyang kaibigan and there he is… the Baekhyun Byun. The guy Mingyu loves for God knows how long.

Mingyu gulped.

Totoo nga pala talaga yung mga nangyayari sa pelikula. Babagal yung takbo ng oras, wala kang ibang maririnig kundi tibok lang ng puso mo at wala kang ibang makikita kundi yung taong sinisigaw ng damdamin mo.

Hindi niya namalayan na nasa harapan na pala niya si Baekhyun.

Tumikhim si Wonwoo at narinig niyang nag-strum na ‘yung gitara.

Mingyu reaches out for the smaller’s hands at nagsimulang kumanta while looking at him intently.

_ “The way you looked at me, a voice calling for me,” _ he sings. 

Nakita niya kung paano nanliit ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang lapad ng mga ngiti nito. Kung tatanungin si Mingyu kung ano yung paborito niya sa lahat ng klase ng ngiti ni Baekhyun, ito ‘yun. At handa siyang gawin ang lahat, ‘wag lang mawala sa paningin niya ‘yung paboritong ngiti galing sa paboritong tao.

_ “It’s so beautiful, when we’re ninety-two the same as seventeen.” _

He vividly remembers the day when he realized na may feelings na siya for Baekhyun. Hindi siya nagulat, hindi rin siya natakot. It was like he’s seen this coming. 

He was so drowned sa mga ngiti at tingin ni Baekhyun at hindi niya namalayan na natapos na pala niyang kantahin yung kanta. 

It was the first song they both listened to when they were friends.

It was the same song they danced to during their prom.

It was the same song that was played when he asked Baekhyun if he could court him.

It was the same song Mingyu sang for Baekhyun before he could ask him the question he’s been itching to for weeks already.

Mingyu promised himself na hihintayin niya si Baekhyun kahit gaano katagal. And just like his other promises, alam niyang tutuparin niya ‘to.

Nilingon niya sandali si Sehun at Wonwoo and smiled at them to thank them. Tinanguan naman siya ng mga ito.

Hinarap niya muli ang nililigawan bago hinigpitan ang hawak sa dalawang kamay nito. Pabalik-balik ang tingin niya sa magkabilang mata nito, trying to find the last bit of courage to ask.

He purses his lips. “Baekhyun Byun… will you be my boyfriend?”

The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in a pair of small arms. “Of course, Gyu. Of course.”

Napangiti siya when he heard a familiar voice cheering for him. He tightened his hug kay Baekhyun before planting a soft kiss on his temple.

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispered, burying his face at the crook of Mingyu’s neck.

Mingyu’s heart swelled. Was it really a coincidence how Baekhyun fits perfectly at the crook of his neck?

“Mahal kita,” he murmured.

Courting Baekhyun for almost a year wasn’t easy but it wasn’t hard either.

But one thing’s for sure.

Saying those two words is as easy as falling in love with Baekhyun Byun.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


“To adulthood!” sigaw ni Jeonghan sa mic. 

Everybody cheered as they raised their glass of champagne.

Naramdaman niya yung saya ng atmosphere sa venue. Today is their graduation day and Baekhyun knows everybody’s been waiting for this day to come. Even him.

A deep sigh leaves his lips. Goodbye college, hello adulthood nga naman.

“Ang bigat naman ng buntong hininga mo?” tanong ni Seungkwan saka tumawa. 

He gave him a smile. 

“What are your plans?” Inunahan niya na sa pagtanong si Seungkwan dahil panigurado ay kukulitin lang siya nito tungkol sa relationship nila ni Mingyu.

“Pahinga muna ako for months,” the younger shrugged, nursing the glass of champagne. 

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, acknowledging his friend’s answer. “What about Wonwoo? Law school pa rin?” 

Baekhyun saw how Seungkwan flashed a weak smile before nodding. 

Baekhyun’s smile turned into a frown dahil sa realization. “Don’t tell me hindi ka sasama sa kanya sa States?”

If there’s someone who witnessed the Wonwoo and Seungkwan love story, si Baekhyun ‘yun. Siya yung nandoon—from Wonwoo meeting Seungkwan to Seungkwan saying ‘yes’ to Wonwoo. Kaya kung may ibang taong masasaktan once na mag-break ang dalawa, si Baekhyun din ‘yun. 

“Sasama ako! Ikaw ang pinaka nakakakilala saming dalawa and alam mong never kaming maghihiwalay,” Seungkwan says, drinking the remaining drink in one go. “Never ko na pakakawalan si Wonwoo, Baek. I’m telling you.”

He sighed in relief. “That’s good to know.”

Magtatanong pa uli sana siya kay Seungkwan when he heard Jeonghan call out Seungkwan’s name. Nilingon niya ito and nakita niyang naglalakad si Jeonghan papalit sa kanya with Sehun following him.

“Huy, Wonwoo’s looking for you! Napapraning na naman jowa mo,” biro ni Jeonghan.

“Ikaw rin pala, Baekhyun. Hinahanap ka ni Mingyu kanina pa,” dagdag ni Sehun matapos ipatong yung braso niya si balikat ni Jeonghan.

Pinanliitan naman siya ng mata ni Baekhyun kaya natawa si Sehun.

“Nasaan daw siya?” Tanong niya at nilapag yung empty glass sa lamesa na nasa harapan niya.

“Malapit sa stage,” turo ni Sehun.

Sinabi naman ni Baekhyun na sabay-sabay na silang apat pumunta sa area kung nasaan si Mingyu and Wonwoo dahil nandoon naman talaga yung table nila. 

He saw Mingyu’s familiar back na nakaupo while having a conversation with Wonwoo. Nang makalapit siya, he placed his arms sa balikat nito habang pinatong niya naman yung baba niya sa bunbunan ni Mingyu. Wonwoo smiled at him acknowledging his presence.

Baekhyun felt the male’s lips sa knuckles niya. “Malapit na daw sumayaw. Saan ka galing?”

“Doon lang.”

“Okay, guys!” sabi ni Jeonghan sa mic kaya napalingon silang lahat sa stage. “Get up from your seats kasi sasayaw na tayo!” 

“Nasingit pa talaga ni Jeonghan yung pagsayaw ‘no?” Natawa naman ‘yung mga kaibigan niya sa sinabi niya.

Hindi nagtagal ay nagsitayuan na rin sila pare-pareho when they heard the music play. 

_ Carpe diem. _

It’s not like makaka-attend pa siya ng panibagong graduation party in the future.

Unti-unting nagbago yung mga kanta from bass boosted songs to slow songs. Unti-unti ring nagkaroon ng sariling mga mundo yung mga kaibigan niya, enjoying the moment and dancing with the people they cherish.

They’ve been dancing for half an hour already at dapat ay ubos na ang energy ni Baekhyun dahil hindi naman siya sanay sa mga ganitong event na may sayawan.

He looked at Mingyu na kanina pa sumasayaw and he’s surprised hindi pa siya lasing or at least tipsy. Kapag may event na magkasama silang dalawa, madalas umuuwing tipsy si Mingyu because of having low tolerance for alcohol. Baekhyun guessed hindi uminom yung boyfriend niya ngayong gabi.

He was about to groove to the song nang mag-iba yung kanta.

The familiar intro echoed inside the venue at agad siyang napatingin kay Mingyu. 

Mingyu flashed a wide smile, showing his perfect set of white teeth that Baekhyun adored ever since. He can see the fondness in his lover’s eyes. 

Sobrang swerte ni Baekhyun. Sobrang swerte niya kasi he can see how Mingyu looks at him with so much love. Sobrang swerte niya kasi kahit limang taon na sila, wala pa ring nagbago. Kung meron man, ‘yun yung pagmamahal niya kay Mingyu. He loves him more each day.

Automatic na napadpad yung kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Mingyu. The other held him by the waist naman. 

_ I don't really know what's right _

_ But I can never call you wrong _

Walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa, parehong nagpapakalunod sa titig ng isa’t isa. Dumapo yung kanang kamay ni Baekhyun sa pisngi ni Mingyu and he smiled fondly at the taller when Mingyu leaned in to his touch.

Tuwing tumutugtog ‘tong kantang ‘to, wala siyang ibang naaalala kundi si Mingyu lang. Nobody but him. And he can’t imagine himself thinking of someone else aside from Mingyu.

He suddenly remembered their high school days—when Mingyu confessed; when Mingyu asked to court him; and when he said yes.

_ I just wanna dance with you _

_ Floatin' over Marble floors _

For Baekhyun, it’s always the way Mingyu looks at him. 

He starts to trace the taller’s lips with the tip of his fingers, feeling as it slightly pouts. Oh, how he badly wants to kiss those lips in front of everyone. 

“You’re something like an angel,” Mingyu whispered, not fully singing along. He felt his lips move at the feather like touches of his fingers.

Mingyu was really something else, Baekhyun thinks.

If there is something he learned from him, it is just to love and to be loved in return. And being loved by Mingyu, Baekhyun could not honestly ask for more.

_ You do something to my mind _

_ I could see a thousand years _

_ When I'm looking in your eyes _

Mingyu moved away from his touch kaya naman nagtaka siya. Bumaba pareho yung dalawa niyang braso sa gilid niya as he watches Mingyu fetch for something in his pocket.

God, Baekhyun felt his knees weaken when he saw a red velvet box held by Mingyu at parang bumagal ang lahat for Baekhyun. 

Mingyu holding a ring in a box was already too much for him.

The taller slowly dropped on his one knee, still looking at him. 

And it was that same look, same gaze, same emotion he saw in Mingyu’s eyes when he was asked to be courted, when he was asked to be his.

_ So promise you'll never change _

_ And I'll always be the same _

Mingyu’s gaze whenever he looked at him was a question Baekhyun wanted to spend his whole life answering.

_ We'll be dancing the same groove _

_ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen _

Unti-unting nanlalabo paningin niya at pakiramdam niya ay isa-isa nang magbabagsakan yung mga luhang gustong kumawala.

“I may not be the best man out there,” Mingyu started, eyes becoming watery. “I may not have the luxury like any other man does but baby, my love for you is incomprehensible.”

The both of them chuckled at the endearment at bumagsak na nang tuluyan yung mga luha ni Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, I have lived long enough to know that what we have right now, I can never have it with someone else other than you. God, words can’t express how I love you. This feeling, this love, we both know it’s just you and me, right?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, hands covering his mouth to prevent himself from sobbing. 

The love he has for Mingyu was overwhelming. It was overwhelming yet it completes him. The love he has for him has given him peace. 

_ And I'll never lie to you _

_ Just don't you hold back on me _

“From here on after, I want to spend and share my love with you longer than a lifetime could allow.”

_ I wanna love you as strong _

Love.

Back then, Baekhyun could never comprehend the meaning of love let alone put his feelings into words.

“Baekhyun Byun, will you marry me?”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to lean in and claim the lips of his lover. “Yes. Of course, Gyu. Of course.”

He pulled away when Mingyu held his hand, slowly inserting the ring on his finger.

_ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen _

Love.

He may not explain what love is, but one thing’s for sure.

Baekhyun smiled upon the realization that hit him.

Mingyu is the embodiment of love itself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time char tagal ko na ring hindi nagsulat nang ganito kahaba ajujuju and if you've reached this point hello thank you!!! sana nag-enjoy ka sa pagbasa nito !!!
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
